


DAYLIGHT

by avviahaven (orphan_account)



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avviahaven
Summary: "𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐇𝐀𝐓𝐄 𝐈𝐓 𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓? 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓. 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐔𝐍.""𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐇. 𝐁𝐔𝐓 𝐈 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐒.""𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐎𝐍. 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐔𝐍 𝐈𝐒 𝐀 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐎𝐎!"─ 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 (l/n) (f/n)  found herself in a situation of helping Shohoku to reach the top. Cue the past with a certain player. And the attachment with Shohoku's newest ace.
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede / Female Reader Hisashi Mitsui / Female Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: KAEDE RUKAWA (Slam Dunk)





	1. ROOFTOP LUNCH

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘚𝘭𝘢𝘮 𝘋𝘶𝘯𝘬 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘬𝘰 𝘐𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘦.
> 
> 𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘔𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬!
> 
> ➴ includes spoilers from the manga and anime  
> ➴ I don't own Slam Dunk nor the characters. All characters except for OCs, belongs to Takehiko Inoue.

> ─ _**YOU WERE ABOUT TO MAKE**_
> 
> _**Y**_ _ **OUR WAY OUTSIDE**_ ,
> 
> when one of your classmates Akari asked you. You're not the type of person to socialize that much unless it's necessary. That's why you don't understand why would people still bother you and even approach you. On the other hand, you understand that you made a quite reputation around the school for being helpful since you're a part of the voluntary club.
> 
> "You're going to the rooftop for lunch again, L/N-san?" Akari one of Y/N's classmates asks her.
> 
> She nodded hesitantly picking up her white tote bag that has her lunch inside. "Ahh, of course, you are!" Akari added.
> 
> "You don't really like socializing, huh?"
> 
> You didn't like either hate it. Having friends must be fun. That's your observations.
> 
> Seeing your classmates with their group of friends hanging out in the cafeteria. Doing crazy things together, breaking the rules, and spending their youth in amusement. If you weren't just under pressure, you would love to go on your merry way and socialize too.
> 
> You nodded weakly. "It's a distraction," you said shrugging your shoulders.
> 
> "But you're friends with Akagi-san." Akari pointed out, pouting.
> 
> Akagi Takenori, from the third-year wing. You guys are friends because of his academic skills. He's not that smart nor too bright to be seen, but you admired him for being responsible. For setting his goals and priorities. He must have known what he really wanted. You looked up to him as if he's your older brother.
> 
> Just like him, you already knew what you want to do in your life. You've been aiming to study medicine at one of the top college universities in Tokyo. At a very young age, you've been aware of the minor and major injuries. You were sometimes appointed to help the school's clinic, and had no choice but to do it since you're actually enjoying it.
> 
> And you've been amused at how he handles his things too, aside from being good when it comes to his academics, he's also the captain of Shohoku High. By just looking at him, you will already sense the leadership from him.
> 
> You let out a small chuckle. "Well, that's because he set his priorities straightly. I don't want to befriend or to be involved with someone who'll start to influence me things aside from studying, I'll go now Akari-san."
> 
> "O-Okay! Eat well, L/N-san!"
> 
> Isolating yourself from crowds and a lot of people is helpful for you to focus on your studies. Avoiding distractions and infatuation while you're still young would not make you regret it in the future. That's what your _parents_ always say.
> 
> You weren't that dumb nor stupid to think that what they said is true. You just believed that for now, you have to follow them for your future.
> 
> You went to the building's rooftop. Most of the students in Shohoku always tend to eat their lunch in the cafeteria or even in the hallways. In the huge fields, and some are in their classrooms. But you preferred the rooftop, where you can be alone all the time. In fact, it is also a place where you can see the whole school.
> 
> A place to breathe without hesitating.
> 
> You walked towards an old desk with its old seat, as you place your tote bag, arranging the lunch you made this morning. You take a deep breath before opening your lunch box.
> 
> _"Itadakimasu,"_ you whispered.
> 
> You were about to take your first bite when you heard a yawn behind you. Your eyes widen as your hands tremble a bit, lowering your gaze, you turned your back from your food as you faced the one who made the sound. Your lips parted as you saw an unfamiliar male student, sitting now, and he looks like he just woke up. You sat there frozen, you didn't even notice him when you entered the rooftop!
> 
> Meanwhile, from Rukawa's point of view, he shut his eyes for a second before opening them once again, now it gives him a clearer sight of the person who woke him up from his dear sleep. It looks like the [H/C] girl froze on her spot upon seeing him.
> 
> _"What?"_ He urged to ask because the sight of you staring intensely slowly bothered him.
> 
> When you came back into your senses, you had noticed that he's actually a first-year even with the height he has It's already obvious that he's tall by just looking at how long his legs are. Looking back at the black-haired guy, you swallowed hard like there's a lump inside of your throat.
> 
> "What are you doing in the second-year wing?" you asked keeping yourself calm. For a first-year, he is really looking scary like he's a third-year already.
> 
> Waking up from a deep sleep, Rukawa didn't even know what was he doing in the second-year wing. Little did you know that you're lucky, if you're a guy Rukawa must beat you up already. He stood up from sitting as he walks away from you. You were there, still frozen. Just because he is really rude!
> 
> He didn't even talk. He just muttered one word before leaving the roof. You sighed, gazing at your packed lunch. He's weird. For the remaining time you had after lunch, you went to your club room as you search for some paper works to do. You're in the voluntary club, where you usually attend for help. Last time you became a volunteer in the library.
> 
> "L/N-san! Thank God!" One of your club mates approached you while you're busy looking at the bulletin board.
> 
> "O-Oh, Kimura-san. Why?" You asked.
> 
> "I was actually looking for you!" Your club mate exclaimed.


	2. Rooftop Lunch

[ third person's ]

"You're going to the rooftop for lunch again, L/N-san?" Akari one of Y/N's classmates asks her. She nodded hesitantly picking up her white tote bag that has her lunch inside. "Ahh, of course, you are!" Akari added.

"You don't really like socializing, huh?"

You didn't like either hate it. Having friends must be fun. That's your observations. Seeing your classmates with their group of friends hanging out in the cafeteria. Doing crazy things together, breaking the rules, and spending their youth in amusement.

If you weren't just under pressure, you would love to go on your merry way and socialize too.

You nodded weakly. "It's a distraction," you said shrugging your shoulders.

"But you're friends with Akagi-san." Akari pointed out, pouting.

Akagi Takenori, from the third-year wing. You guys are friends because of his academic skills. He's not that smart nor too bright to be seen, but you admired him for being responsible. For setting his goals and priorities. He must have known what he really wanted. You looked up to him as if he's your older brother.

Just like him, you already knew what you want to do in your life. You've been aiming to study medicine at one of the top college universities in Tokyo. At a very young age, you've been aware of the minor and major injuries. You were sometimes appointed to help the school's clinic, and had no choice but to do it since you're actually enjoying it.

And you've been amused at how he handles his things too, aside from being good when it comes to his academics, he's also the captain of Shohoku High.

By just looking at him, you will already sense the leadership from him.

You let out a small chuckle. "Well, that's because he set his priorities straightly. I don't want to befriend or to be involved with someone who'll start to influence me things aside from studying, I'll go now Akari-san."

"O-Okay! Eat well, L/N-san!"

Isolating yourself from crowds and a lot of people is helpful for you to focus on your studies. Avoiding distractions and infatuation while you're still young would not make you regret it in the future. That's what your parents always say.

You weren't that dumb nor stupid to think that what they said is true. You just believed that for now, you have to follow them for your future.

You went to the building's rooftop. Most of the students in Shohoku always tend to eat their lunch in the cafeteria or even in the hallways. In the huge fields, and some are in their classrooms. But you preferred the rooftop, where you can be alone all the time. In fact, it is also a place where you can see the whole school.

A place to breathe without hesitating.

You walked towards an old desk with its old seat, as you place your tote bag, arranging the lunch you made this morning. You take a deep breath before opening your lunch box.

"Itadakimasu," you whispered.

You were about to take your first bite when you heard a yawn behind you. Your eyes widen as your hands tremble a bit, lowering your gaze, you turned your back from your food as you faced the one who made the sound. Your lips parted as you saw an unfamiliar male student, sitting now, and he looks like he just woke up. You sat there frozen, you didn't even notice him when you entered the rooftop!

Meanwhile, from Rukawa's point of view, he shut his eyes for a second before opening them once again, now it gives him a clearer sight of the person who woke him up from his dear sleep. It looks like the [H/C] girl froze on her spot upon seeing him.

"What?" He urged to ask because the sight of you staring intensely slowly bothered him.

When you came back into your senses, you had noticed that he's actually a first-year even with the height he has It's already obvious that he's tall by just looking at how long his legs are. Looking back at the black-haired guy, you swallowed hard like there's a lump inside of your throat.

"What are you doing in the second-year wing?" you asked keeping yourself calm. For a first-year, he is really looking scary like he's a third-year already.

Waking up from a deep sleep, Rukawa didn't even know what was he doing in the second-year wing. Little did you know that you're lucky, if you're a guy Rukawa must beat you up already. He stood up from sitting as he walks away from you. You were there, still frozen. Just because he is really rude!

He didn't even talk. He just muttered one word before leaving the roof. You sighed, gazing at your packed lunch. He's weird. For the remaining time you had after lunch, you went to your clubroom as you search for some paper works to do. You're in the voluntary club, where you usually attend for help. Last time you became a volunteer in the library.

"L/N-san! Thank God!" One of your clubmates approached you while you're busy looking at the bulletin board.

"O-Oh, Kimura-san. Why?" You asked.

"I was actually looking for you!" Your clubmate exclaimed.


	3. Rukawa's forehead

[ third person's ]

"C-Calm down! Breathe, Kimura-san! Breath!"

"Heh, gomen." Kimura finally let out a chuckle. "I actually wanted to calm down, but I'm still panicking! There was a commotion in the first-year building! It is said that Sakuragi-kun gets into a fight again! Because of a girl!"

"Eh?" Your eyes widen. "Sakuragi-kun?!"

"Yes! And now he's challenging Akagi-kun out of anger into a basketball! L/N-san! He doesn't know how to play!"

"WHAT!?" You exclaimed now.

The mention of Akagi's name suddenly bothered you. You sure knew the famous red-haired guy. Sakuragi Hanamitchi. Known for having anger issues all the time.

Also, know for being rejected all the time.

How come you know it? Because you're one of them.

"Akagi-san!? He would definitely lose to him! But why me!? Why did you come for me? What else do you need?"

"Because I remember that you're actually experience to treat injuries right? I was so scared when I saw Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun fight on the rooftop. And Rukawa-kun's head is bleeding, I couldn't report it to the nurse yet because I think he'll be mad at me!"

It's pretty obvious, that Kimura is one of those girls that seems to fancy this Rukawa.

And you don't even know who's this Rukawa.

"A-Ah! Who's this Rukawa- nevermind! I'll go pick some first aid at the nurse's office. I'm sure they'll let me." You sighed. "Is this Rukawa you are talking about is really scary?" You asked.

"Wow..." Kimura stated amused. "You actually don't know him! He's pretty popular! But coming from you isn't a surprise anymore!" She smiled as she glances at her wristwatch she seems to be still panicking.

"Ah! I gotta go now! Thank you so much, L/N-san!"

"W-Wait, Kimura-"- san...

You sighed as you fasten your pace to borrow the first aid at the school clinic. You made your way to the clinic and borrow the first aid, that was immediately lent to you. You made your way to the first year wing, it looks like a lot of people were really in the gym right now because of the commotion.

"I think, they would be fine." You sighed. "Knowing Akagi-san, he didn't usually let his anger take over." You muttered that while you're going upstairs. As you reached the rooftop, you took a deep breath before holding the doorknob twisting it to open.

Your eyes widen at the familiar sight of the first-year. With his forehead totally bleeding, he didn't even care about it.

Rukawa glances at you with his eyes widening a bit, he was surprised with your presence. He kinda remembers you. He didn't really usually interfere and even put his attention to someone. But then, it was refreshing remembering you.

"Your forehead!" You exclaimed. You immediately went to Rukawa. You expected blood, but not in that state!

"W-What-"

You pulled Rukawa and dragged him to sit down and leaned on the rooftop's railings.

"Don't move." You said slowly gathering his fringe that keeps on covering the blood in his forehead. You gathered his fringes to wipe the blood and put pressure on it. You sighed.

"Sakuragi-kun did this. Definitely," you muttered knowing his habit of bumping his forehead or head to someone.

Rukawa stood frozen with the contact of your hand on his face.

"Who the hell sent you here?" He said coldly. You tried to keep yourself calm, as you prolong to aid him.

"One of your fangirls." You stated. As you wiped off all the blood even the ones that are dripping from the top of his head, you pick up the bandage on the first aid kit you brought.

"You don't really-"

You hissed. "Don't you know how to respect a senpai?" You said irritated. You didn't actually want to this. You were forced. Forced by a clubmate. And since you're in the voluntary club it can't be helped.

As you bandaged Rukawa's forehead, you were mesmerized a bit by how his eyes avoid yours as you keep on staring at his. No wonder why he's popular around girls. He's pretty. But kinda looking so cold and reserved. Someone who had muted the world that surrounds him.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Are you on the basketball club?" You asked. Akagi often told you, that most of the tall young boys in high school is a basketball player.

He nodded at your question.

You finished bandaging his forehead and stood up. "Say hi to Akagi-san for me,"

"And why would I do that?"

You sighed. "Then don't." Almost rolling your eyes.


	4. Asleep

[ yn's pov ]

After knowing that this Rukawa is a part of the basketball team, I had no intentions of seeing him again. I just fairly don't want to involve myself again in basketball. It would just bring me a lot of drowning memories, and I couldn't stand it. Because aside from Akagi-san, there was this one person I once knew, a member. A shooting forward of Shohoku High, a prodigy himself since middle school.

Hisashi Mitsui.

Graduating from the same middle school made me knew all about him. He was the MVP. It wasn't my intention to follow him here in Shohoku, and I was even shocked to know that he chooses this school. I'm not degrading my school, but I'm sure there were a lot of scholarship offers for him.

Akagi-san never told me why did he quit playing for Shohoku. And now, I barely see him. When I do, he'll only look away avoiding me, just like what happened was not real. And even his appearance became gloomy. His black hair with blue highlights was unusually longer than his usual.

He's always seen with those guys who look like a thug or something. I assumed that he might be in a gang or what.

And I think, avoiding him? It would be better that way.

Everything has changed. The Mitsui I know and acknowledge is very far from what he is right now. And I don't want to involve myself again with a kind of people like him.

He's egocentric. Undeniably selfish. He changed.

Kimura had thanked me for what I did to this 'Rukawa' guy.

"No problem," I said with a small smile. "It's a part of the job since we're in the voluntary club," I added shrugging both of my shoulders.

Exactly two days after the commotion between Akagi-san and Sakuragi-kun, I've heard from my classmates that the famous red-haired joined the basketball club. It wasn't surprising, but Youhei-kun told me that he's doing it for a girl.

Youhei, is one of Sakuragi-kun's friends. I often see him with Takamiya-kun. Although I don't really have a lot of friends, I actually have some. And I'm not even sure if I should consider them as my friends. Since we don't often interact and hang out.

Being in the voluntary club, would let me get out of my comfort zone, it was also an excuse for me to extrovert sometimes.

Talking to Youhei-kun had me some flashbacks of Sakuragi-kun's confession to me.

"You're the 48th, who has rejected me." His eyes were definitely crying as his friends surrounded him with confetti-like they're celebrating or something. That made Sakuragi pissed his friends' foreheads.

"Look, Sakuragi-kun." I called trying to gain his attention, his poor friends had barely made it because of what he did.

"I'm not rejecting you because I just feel like to. It was not my intention, we barely interacted and know each other, and I apologize that I can't reciprocate your feelings."

"Do you like someone else, L/N-chan?!"

My eyes widen. "W-What? N-No! Look, I barely even avert my attention to my guy classmates." I said sighing.

"I don't like someone else, nor I had someone else, Sakuragi-kun. It's just that for now, I've been focusing on my acads. And I don't think having someone would be good." I said fidgeting with my fingers, lowering my gaze on the floor.

"Ah- Okay."

What?

"Okay?" I asked. "Uhm, you're not mad or something?"

"I just realize that you actually have a reason and that makes sense, you're not like others L/N-chan."

"What?" I squinted my eyes. "O-Oh! Of course, I am, Sakuragi-kun." I smiled. I looked towards his friends or maybe his 'gang' who looks so shocked about what just happened. "You guys don't have to be so harsh about rejection," I tiptoed to pat Sakuragi-kun's shoulder. And walk on my merry way.

The next day, Mito Youhei was approaching me, and thanking me. With a glimpse of Sakuragi's newly found girl, a new girl to admire.

I chuckled.

I was walking to school when someone got my attention. My eyes widen at the 'Rukawa' guy who's riding his bike, wearing a violet hoodie.

And he's riding his bike, asleep.


	5. You're not Mitsui

[ yn's pov ]

As much as I want to keep my distance from those basketball players, I barely realized that I'm friends with the team's captain, Akagi-san. I sighed before walking past the basketball gym kicking a small rock. I went on my way towards our clubroom to busy myself with paper works.

I couldn't stand straight without doing anything. I felt like I'm obligated to do something whenever I'm free or having alone time with myself, or even when I'm resting. I didn't even think I deserve to rest assured without being assured of the things surrounding me.

We had an early dismissal after a quiz that I finished quickly. When I went to the clubroom, Kimura told me that I have nothing else to do since we literally had nothing to report since no one's still asking for help in our club. While walking onto the dark spots of Shohoku, I saw Youhei-kun with his other friends, it looks like they are having a conversation with a certain brown-haired guy. The guy looks familiar because of his hair.

"Don't take it seriously," I heard Youhei said.

I was right. I took a step towards a spot where I can see the guy's face clearly. It was Ryota Miyagi. Another basketball player. I sighed. I was about to return on my way when I bumped into Sakuragi-kun.

"L/N-chan!? You just bumped into a basketball genius!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Ne, ne. Why don't you go towards Youhei-kun's direction, Sakuragi?" I pointed Youhei-kun. "It seems like there's a little commotion there. You might as well help your friend."

"Oh? Ayako-san?"

I made a confused expression. "Ayako-san? Who's that-"

"I will go there, L/N-chan. You're lucky to see a basketball genius, you know!" The red-haired cheered and yelled cheekily making me laugh in unison.

"Alright then," I nodded and watch him walk beside the girl he called 'Ayako'. If I'm not wrong I believe she's the manager of the club, who wears a cap every time. It's unusual for me to see her in her uniform though.

When I realized that I really have nothing to do anymore, I bid goodbye to Kimura-san and went home afterward.

"Y/N, you seem early?" My father asked me, while I'm in front of our door taking off my shoes.

"We had an early dismissal, I'll go to my room and study," I said straightly.

"Alright, I'll have your mother send you some snacks. Do well,"

I just nodded and went upstairs. When I arrived at my room, I quickly took a half-bath, changing into my casual clothes. And study afterward. The day ended with me, asleep on my desk because of studying. It's almost midnight when I figured it out, I went towards my bed to continue sleeping.

My days went fast like that.

[ time skip ]

I was about to go when I felt a huge force grabbed my wrist. My eyes widen, I turned my back to face who is it. It's the guy who's always seen with Mitsui these days!

"W-What do you need?" I asked stuttering a bit. I gulped looking at his features. His grip on me loosens a bit. He's wearing a red tank top, and there were already several guys surrounding me. My eyes lowered and glanced at the familiar someone behind the one who's holding me.

When our eyes met, his hand immediately flew to the guy's shoulder.

"Don't involve her, she probably doesn't know it."

"But I haven't asked her yet," the guy who's holding me respond. "Do you know where's the basketball gym?"

"A-Ano..." I stuttered not sure of telling him. I don't know what to risk this time. He looks really scary and I'm afraid he'll break my arm at any minute.

"Let go of her and bother someone else," Mitsui stated firmly, holding the guy's arm. I can see the veins from his wrist.

I blinked twice.

"What? What's wrong with you? Do you know her?"

Mitsui stared at me hesitantly. "No," he said looking down shaking his head. That's when the guy finally let me go. I ran towards the building to get away from them.

I don't know you either.

You're not Mitsui.


	6. The Fallen Prodigy

[ third person's ]

Rukawa irritatedly stared at the smug faces in front of him right now. He became more pissed when one of them put the cigarette on the ball. Leaving a mark. There was a long silence inside the basketball gymnasium, before Mitsui came near to Miyagi as he grabbed him by his collar. 

Kogure started to panic. Akagi wasn't even there, because he's busy fulfilling his duties as a student. While the two first years, Sakuragi, Rukawa stared at the unfamiliar people who just got inside.

"Hisashi, if you have a problem with me. Then just do it with me, don't involve the other members in here!"

"Miyagi... what's the problem with you?" A smug smirk appeared on Mitsui's face as he loosens his grip on Miyagi's collar. He did that before punching Miyagi, enough to bring him down on the gym's floor.

"We just want to play basketball, don't we?" The unfamiliar long black-haired with dark blue highlights said. As he played with the ball in his hand.

A brief silence came before they've known that Rukawa just threw a ball at Mitsui's face.

"You're tough," Mitsui said wiping off his face. Everyone was as shocked as he when someone from Mitsui's gang hit Rukawa on his face.

And there is it again, the blood coming from his head.

"Rukawa! Stop fighting!" Miyagi exclaimed, frustrated as he didn't want them to be involved.

Rukawa was quick to fight back as brought down the guy who hit him. Mitsui puts a smug face as he approaches him. Smirking as if he's mocking at him, definitely triggering him more.

"Again, you're really tough." Mitsui commented.

He grabbed his collar, hissing in annoyance. "It is this asshole's fault." He muttered as he drags him down, just like what he did to the other guy a while ago.

"Rukawa! I said-"

Miyagi wasn't able to finish his sentence as he saw Ayako hurt because she tried to stopped Rukawa, but one from Mitsui's gang had pushed her.

"Ayako!" Miyagi yelled as he saw their manager hurt because of the guy who's wearing a red tank top.

"Ryouta!"

That urged him to launch a punch on the guy's head, but he seems like stronger. Now he was drag to the floor again.

"Miyagi!" Sakuragi yelled still in surprise at the sudden happenings surrounding him. He stared at Miyagi lying on the floor

Contradicting your peaceful day, the ramble continued on the basketball gym. You walked behind the huge fences as you saw some of your teachers outside.

You sighed. "Of course, they would cause trouble." You said as your eyes went up. Your eyes widen when you saw Youhei with his group of friends holding a rope. As if they were about to enter the gym.

You glanced at your wristwatch, nervous.

"Akagi-san is still at the building..." you whispered to yourself. BLAG! You jumped, the shock was written on your face as you heard the door of the gym brought a loud noise. That made you even more concerned about what's really happening inside.

You ran at a quick pace not minding the students who were staring at you. It's unusual for them to see you like this, of course, it is. You are this calm, and kind student. Someone who'll definitely come if someone asks for help.

That's why you found yourself doing this.

"Akagi-san!" You called as you saw Akagi he had already changed into his gym clothes. "T-The basketball gym! Mitsui and his gang!"

"What?" Akagi stared in confusion. But the sudden bring up of Mitsui's name lighten him up. As he also remembered the trouble first-years. And of course, one of the trouble makers, Ryouta Miyagi. He started to run off, towards the gym.

"Wow, did he just left me here?" You asked yourself catching your breath. As much as possible that you don't want to stick your nose to their business, you realized that you're already involved with this even from the start.

You took a deep breath, as you ran off and tries to catch up with Akagi.

"Matte, Akagi-san!" You called.

All of the teachers were furious. You barely catch up with Akagi but you did. You were hiding behind his back.

"Wait! Akagi let us in!" The teachers said.

But he already closed the door.

And barely, you realized that you're also inside the basketball gym. His eyes bored met yours as blood continues to rush from his head. 

Oh. She's that girl. Rukawa thought. How come he even remembers a certain someone like you?

You looked away breaking the eye-contact. As much as you wanted to treat and scold him again, you stayed still at your position, the happenings can't still wrap around your head. You were in awe and Akagi barely realized that he brought you inside too.

You lowered your gaze as you saw Youhei, kicking Mitsui's face.

"What just happen?" You asked yourself.


	7. Was it over?

[ third person's ]

You covered your mouth as Akagi pushed you away from him. You were immediately in Ayako's care after that. He walked slowly, as he pulled Mitsui from the floor by grabbing his collar. You bit your lower lip when Akagi launches a punch on his face. You looked away as you shut both of your eyes.

You can't stand it.

"L/N-san..." Ayako whispered beside you. You saw a glimpse of her elbows and saw that it's a bit red.

"Are you hurt?" You asked her whispering and referring to her elbow.

"No, but Rukawa-san. And the others," she said gazing at the basketball players. By the way, your eyes saddened with concern made me more uneasy. You glanced at the beat-up players. You started walking towards the 'Rukawa' guy, leaving Ayako gasping.

"No! L/N-san!"

"L/N, stay away first."

You bend your knees, as you gazed at Rukawa slowly losing his consciousness.

"What was she doing in here in the first place?" You heard Sakuragi asked.

"You handle them Akagi-san, it would be bad if we leave injured members like this." You said boldly ignoring the huge commotion. This is the second time you'll be treating Rukawa's head. Yes, another head injury.

You sighed. "Ayako-san, please hand me the first aid kit. We have to hurry before he totally loses his consciousness." You said as you walked towards the other first years.

"Same as this guy right here," You said pointing to one of Shohoku's first-year club member. "He-"

"L/N, I said stay away." Akagi said firmly.

You glanced towards his direction and Mitsui's.

Mitsui glanced at you as he smirks. "She said she won't be involving herself with guys like me."

Your fist clenched. As Kogure went towards your direction to lift Rukawa's head.

"They are way different from you." You said as you looked at Mitsui again. "If I stay away just to not let myself be involved I'm already wrong. Because in the first place, I'm already in." You said almost rolling your eyes.

"Mitsui,"

Mitsui was taken aback when you called him. It felt different from how you used to call him before. He swallowed hard gulping as if he's hit by a mere fact that maybe everything had really changed.

"What would you get from doing all of these?" You asked. Bringing a brief silence, stopping Sakuragi from punching the guy who held your wrist a while ago. "Would any of these benefit you?" You asked once again.

"Don't talk like you know me, F/N."

"I don't," you shook your head. Kogure was staring at you in confusion as you talk towards Mitsui casually while treating Rukawa's head.

"We don't know each other." You added.

Fortunately, you were able to stop the bleeding for a while. You let Rukawa leaned on the bench, everyone's attention was still on you.

"Can someone hand me a handkerchief or something?" You asked out of nowhere.

"H-Here!" A female student, that you didn't even notice was there approached you handing you her handkerchief.

"Thanks," you respond. You tied it to Rukawa's hand as you keep on pulling it every second. "I'll pull this so you won't lose your consciousness. Okay? Stay awake." You reminded the blue-eyed boy.

He nodded half asleep, he can't even respond clearly. He admitted to himself that this is worse than what he got from Sakuragi. And somehow, your treatment made him feel better.

Rukawa didn't care about anything but basketball. He knew that to himself. In every second that he tries to sleep, you keep on pulling the handkerchief that was tied on his hand, keeping him awake.

"Akagi-san." You called. "Please end the commotion here, I really think we need to bring them to the hospital right now." You added. 

"Especially, this Rukawa right here. He had lost a lot of blood because of his head injury, it would be dangerous if we keep him up like this."

"I understand." Akagi nods at you ending the little flashback between his first years days with Mitsui.

When the gym's door made a creaking sound, all of them inside the gym stood in froze, as they glanced at the familiar Anzai-sensei. Mitsui was on his knees as if coach Anzai is a Godsent. You keep on pulling the handkerchief as your eyes went towards the coach and the fallen member's direction.

Mitsui was crying. Your hand made its way to your chest. You clutched your chest with the heavy feeling of that moment. All of them inside was in awe. You knew about Mitsui's motivation because of Anzai-sensei. He chose Shohoku because of coach Anzai. Even though he had a lot of choices, he chooses the one who gave him the motivation at the last minute of his final game in Junior High.

You felt a movement, slowly distracting you. You turned your back as your eyes met Rukawa's sleepy ones. Now he's the one who's pulling the handkerchief because unknowingly you stopped a while ago because of being distracted.

"I... want to... sleep," he muttered pulling the handkerchief.

"You can't," you responded immediately. "You have to keep awake until they bring you to the hospital." You added.

Rukawa's sleepy eyes glanced at his familiar coach and the 'asshole'. He faced you once again.

"Was it over?" He asked straightly.

You nodded, as you glanced at Mitsui and Anzai-sensei's direction again.

You let out a sigh. It's over.


	8. Medical-based Manager

[ yn's pov ]

I looked at our school head; our principal for short, as he sighed in depression after hearing what happen. And just like how confident I involved myself in the huge trouble that was caused by Mitsui and his gang, together with the basketball club, I was called to the office with Akagi-san and Anzai-sensei with me.

"I apologized. I promised that it will never happen again," Akagi-san responded.

"Are you sure though, Akagi? Anzai-sensei?" The principal asked once again.

"Half of the club members were almost beaten up to the pulp." Suddenly he glances at me. "If Miss L/N wasn't there to do the first aid and such, almost all of them were going to critical for sure."

I gulped, and look away. I can't handle missed compliments at all. I'm not even sure if it was a compliment or what.

"And how will you able to handle that, Akagi? Anzai-sensei?"

"Both sides have reconciled. And as the captain says, it will never happen again." Anzai-sensei said, making the principal nod in unison.

What am I even doing here? "Uh, Sir. Excuse me, if you don't have any to ask me, I'll be leaving. But only with your permission," I muttered.

"I didn't dismiss you yet." The principal immediately replied. "As I was saying, the basketball club is the only club that has been troublesome for the past few years, it all includes fist-fights and whatever that is highly prohibited by our school policies."

The school head stood up with a clipboard in his hand. I took a glimpse of it and saw my name. I suddenly have the urge to back out. Realizing that it might have something to do with my behavior grades.

And I don't want a school record. A bad school record.

"L/N-san, I believe you're in the voluntary club?" I felt Anzai-sensei and Akagi-san's eyes on me. I nodded, biting my lower lip to stop myself from overthinking.

This must be good right? I treated them. And I did the first aid. I stopped the commotion. I know I shouldn't feel entitled about it, but yeah? I think what I did is great. Right?

Ugh, this will kill me.

"L/N F/N, based on your school behavior records, most of your teachers had given you the highest grade when it comes generosity and helpfulness. And being a part of the voluntary club is enough to prove that you are really generous,"

What? Am I receiving recognition or something? I thought as the school head kept on suspending what he wanted to say.

But I'm not that really kind. I just did what I think is right. It's actually based on my mood. And sometimes I just don't really have a choice but to help.

Damn, I can really just woke up and chose violence but I don't. I just don't.

"For that, I want you to be the medical-based manager of the basketball club." 

Thank God...?

WHAT

"E-Excuse me, S-Sir?" I asked stuttering.

A medical-based manager!? Does that has something to do with me!? As much as possible I wanted to keep out of their trouble and avoid these basketball players but they just keep on getting in my way!

"What? It is also stated here," he took a glance at the clipboard on his hand again. "That Rukawa Kaede from class 1-7, said that you treated him twice. Sakuragi Hanamitchi from class 1-10, said that you're going to be a big help for the team."

"As much as I wanted just to scold them not to fight or get into trouble, I'm sure they will just ignore it, and even start trouble outside the school and I don't want such things to happen."

"To keep them in shape, I'm sure you're knowledgable enough to be their medical-based manager."

That Rukawa guy? This is so troublesome. I can accept it, I can accept Sakuragi-kun's statement because most of the time he's really clueless about things, and he genuinely expresses himself, he likes to voice out everything he knew, and I understand that.

But this Rukawa guy. I didn't even he's the kind of person to acknowledge someone's kindness towards him.

"L/N-san," I heard Akagi-san called me. "I know it would be bothersome for you, but I will be glad if you would do it. Our members, especially the first-years, I won't even deny it. They are really the pissed-off heads and they can easily be angered with small things because often they don't use their brains."

I swallowed hard as I fidget with my fingers. I jumped a bit when I felt Anzai-sensei's hand on my shoulder as he glances at me with his strange but genuine smile.

This kind of expression usually gets me.

Damn it.

"I'll do it, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently publish and on-going on Wattpad. Just look for the same username: @avviahaven, for more! Please don't be shy to hmu, I always reply especially on a free time. Thank you.


End file.
